corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokuhaku Akaboji
is a student of Misato Municipal Brotherhood High's class 2-4, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Kokuhaku has really long blue hair, cut horizontally in the front. She has hazel eyes in the PC version, however her eyes are gray in the PSP version, both look empty and hollow. She wears Misato Municipal Brotherhood High's female school uniform. Personality Kokuhaku is a bright student who holds the top ranks in her grade, and can often be seen reading a book under a tree in the corner of the garden. She's a reserved person who doesn't try to make friends. Her home is a prestigious dojo of kendo with many disciples, the head of which is her father. Because of that Kokuhaku has an unusually high passion for kendo and secretly yearns to be a disciple herself. Despite having hardened her spirit through swordsmanship, she is surprisingly fearful of the dark and ghosts. Story Corpse Party Chapter 3 You can find Kokuhaku while playing as Satoshi Mochida inside the art room, in the second wing of the school. If he approaches her, Satoshi will explain what happened to him and the rest of his classmates, and ask if the same happened to her. Kokuhaku will not respond however. Any further attempts to speak to her results in her saying random things, which she will continue to say even after the player ceases chatting with her. Chapter 5 Kokuhaku can later be found in the same corner but as a black stain on the floor. Her name tag can also be found which tells us she was afflicted and consumed by a curse (likely to be the darkening) which removed her from existence. ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Manga Kokuhaku only appears in the 17th Curse "The Lonesome Bird" from the fourth volume. Her role in the BloodCovered manga is different than in the game. Yuka Mochida runs into the art room hoping to hide from Sakutaro Morishige. She hides under the table and find out Kokuhaku is right next to her. Yuka tried to tell her to be quiet, but finds out she is in trance. Sakutaro enters the room and Kokuhaku starts pulling her hair out, still making no noise. Yuka tries to stop her, but instead makes a lot of noise, warning Sakutaro about her location. She hides under the table again and Sakutaro only finds Kokuhaku. She attacks him, but he just angrily walks away. Yuka thanks Kokuhaku and leaves. Trivia * In the game, only Satoshi and Yuka meets Kokuhaku. However, in the manga, only Yuka meets her when she is running away from Sakutaro. In fact, Kokuhaku was the one who saved her from Sakutaro. * Kokuhaku's sprite wears the same school uniform as Rio Kazane from Musashigawa Girls' High School. * kokuhaku is actually really gay Gallery Corpse Party BloodCovered kokuhakupc.png|Kokuhaku in Corpse Party BloodCovered Sans titre.png|Kokuhaku's sprite Corpse Party BloodCovered Manga Capture.PNG|Kokuhaku pulling apart her hair Corpse Party Kokuhaku-ArtRoom.png|Kokuhaku in the art room Kokuhaku.png|Kokuhaku's CG Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party BloodCovered Category:Females Category:Students Category:High School Students Category:People from Misato Municipal Brotherhood High Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Deceased